Papaya Farm Wiki
Welcome to the Papaya Farm Wiki Papaya Farm Wiki is a collaborative website about the Papaya Farm game for Android, IPhone, and Facebook that anyone can edit! You can get some information from these websites. 1. http://papayafarmguide.com/ 2. http://blogmybrain.com/2009/09/29/papaya-farm-best-fruits-to-plant-iphone/ 3. http://hubpages.com/hub/Papaya-Farm-Crops-Information 4. http://spreadsheets.google.com/ccc?key=0AgD2DJ0Ped38dHAzckZ0OGZxaDNZS01RcnFFUHdqaFE&hl=en#gid=0 5. http://www.papayafarm-wiki.com/ =Plots= More plots become available as you level up. You can eventually open up all 15 plots to plant on, 10 of which are collectively referred to as Friendly Land. Only your friends can plant on these plots. As you level, you can plant on up to 10 Friendly Land plots. =Seeds= Information obtained from Peteten's Spreadsheet * Love fruits and flowers are only obtained through plowing. They can only be planted in the Friendly land of your friends. =Tools= Tools are items used to make Processed Material that can either be sold by themselves, or processed with higher Tools for even more value. They can be obtained via trading with other players, plowing your fields after harvesting your crop or using the Lucky Card item, which costs 2000 Papayas. Processed Fruits are always more valuable than selling the fruits by themselves, about double the amount (ie. 720 Grass sells for $720, where 720 Grass processed with the Grass Processing Machine which produces a bag of Feed, sells for $1440.) Air dryer * Grape = Raisin $120,960 Biscuit oven * Peas = Pea biscuit $15,360 Blenders * Apple = Juice $50,400 * Avocado = (16-Avocado/blender) * Banana = Juice $28,000 (56-Banana/blender) * Blueberry = Juice $50,400 (56-Blueberry/blender) * Carrot = Juice $1,300 * Caster oil plant = Castor Oil $272,000 (16-Caster oil plant/blender) * Cherry = Juice $50,400 * Coconut = Juice $48,000 (40-Coconut/blender) * Cucumber = Juice $6,000 (72-Cucumber/blender) * Grape = Juice $60,480 (72-Grape/blender) * Hawthorn = Juice $160,000 (64-Hawthorn/blender) * Lemon = Juice $ (32-Lemon/blender) * Mango = Juice $43,200 (48-Mango/blender) * Olive = Olive oil $120,000 * Orange = Juice $352,000 * Peach = Juice $28,800 * Peanut = Peanut butter $128,000 (80-Peanut/blender) * Pineapple = Juice $44,800 (56-pineapple/blender) * Plum = Juice $50,400 (56-Plum/blender) * Pomegranate = Juice (64-Pomegrante/blender) * Strawberry = Juice $44,800 (56-Strawberry/blender) * Tomato = Juice $20,480 (64-Tomato/blender) * Watermelon = Juice $33,600 Boiler * Pumpkin = Pumpkin porridge $6,240 Carriage * Pumpkin = Pumpkin carriage $60,000 CEO * Apple = iPod = 201600, iPhone = 302400, Mac = $403,200 or MacBook = $504,000 Chemistry lab * Poppy = Heroin $320,000 China cusinine cookbook * Eggplant = Eggplant in fish fragrance $3,500 Coffee maker * Coffee = Cappuccino $17,920 (64-Coffee/blender) Cream * Mushroom = Cream of mushroom soup $128,000 Crusher machine * Pepper = Pepper oil $6,500 * Sunflower = Sunflower seed oil $32,000 Deep fryer * Potato = Chips $3,300 Extractor * Carnation = Carnation essential oil $112,000 (56-Carnation/extractor) * Lavender = Lavender essential oil $64,000 * Rose = Rose essential oil $160,000 (40-Rose/extractor) Flour * Apple = Apple pie $100,800 * Banana = Banana pie $56,000 * Blueberry = Blueberry pie $100,800 * Cashew = Cashew cake $120,000 * Cherry = Cherry pie $100,800 * Coconut = Coconut pie $96,000 * Grape = Grape pie $120,960 * Hawthorn = Hawthorn pie $320,000 * Lemon = Lemon pie $332,800 * Mango = Mango pie $86,400 * Orange = Orange pie $704,000 * Peach = Peach pie $57,600 * Pineapple = Pineapple pie $89,600 * Plum = Plum pie $100,800 * Strawberry = Strawberry pie $89,600 (56-Strawberry/flour) * Watermelon = Watermelon pie $67,200 France cusinine cookbook * Truffles = France cuisine $384,000 Grass processing machine * Grass = Feed $1,440 (720-Grass/machine) Magic Stone * Apple = Poison apple $24,500 * Banana = Sticky banana $17,600 * Black tulip = Black tulip fairy $68,200 * Blue rose = Blue rose fairy $68,200 * Blueberry = Blueberry wind chime * Cabbage = Explodable cabbage $2,800 * Cactus = Poisonous needle cactus * Carnation = Carnation fairy $25,800 * Carrot = Dancing carrots $2,200 * Cherry = Water droplets cherry necklace * Coconut = Hard metal coconut * Coffee = Mighty coffee beans$10000 * Corn = Golden corn * Cotton = Rainbow-colored cotton * Cucumber = Cucumber sticks $ 4,500 * Dandelion = Dandelion parachute $ 4,000 * Eggplant = Happy eggplant $2000 * Grape = Magic grapes * Grass = Nice-smelling grass $1,800 * Green rose = Green rose fairy $58,200 * Green tulip = Green tulip fairy $68,200 * Hyacinth = Hyacinth fairy $48,200 * Jasmine = Empress Jasmine * Lavender = Sweet-dream lavender $14,000 * Lily = Lily fairy * Lotus = Lotus stand $58,200 * Mango = Sad mango $21,200 * Marigold = Gold coin marigold * Morning glory = Musical Morning glory $ 4,200 * Onion = Teary onions $17,000 * Orchid = Orchid fairy * Paddy rice = Pearly rice * Peach = Itchy peach $15,800 * Peas = Jumpy peas $9,500 * Pepper = Hot-tempered pepper $4,800 * Pineapple = Pineapple armour $18,200 * Pink rose = Pink rose fairy $58,2000 * Pink tulip = Pink tulip fairy $68,200 * Plum = Black plum $23,500 * Poppy = Poppy demon $96,000 * Potato = Facial potato $3,000 * Pumpkin = Liuli jack-o-lantern * Purple rose = Purple rose fairy $58,2000 * Purple tulip = Purple tulip fairy $68,200 * Red Tulip = Red tulip fairy $68,200 * Rose = Rose prince $31,000 * Spinach = Gipsy Spinach Dancing Skirt $8,500 * Strawberry = Strawberry sweet box $18,200 * Tomato = Red crystal tomato basket $12,800 * Violet = Violet fairy $50,200 * Watermelon = Watermelon hut $20,000 * Wheat = Golden wheat * White rose = White rose fairy $58,200 * White tulip = White tulip fairy $68,200 * Yellow Rose = Yellow rose fairy $58,200 Newton *Apple = Law of gravity = $200,000 Papaya Shaft * Moon Papaya = Papaya Stuff = $3,840,000 Perfume bottle * Jasmine = Jasmine water $16,000 * Lavender = Lavender water $32,000 * Orchid = Orchid water $256,000 * Rose = Rose water $80,000 (40-Rose/bottle) Pine * Mistletoe = Christmas tree $640,000 Plate * Pistachio = Plate of Pistachio (160-Pistachio/plate) Pond * Lotus = Lotus pond $105,600 Popcorn oven * Corn = Popcorn $7,000 Popeye the Sailor * Spinach = Popeye's spinach $16,640 Pot * Black Datura = Pot of black datura $544,00 * Blue Datura = Pot of blue datura * Cactus = Pot of cactus $40,000 * Dandelion = Pot of dandelions $4,500 (72-Dandelion/pot) * Green Datura = Pot of green datura $496,000 * Jasmine = Pot of jasmine $8,000 * Magnolia = Pot of magnolia $96,00 * Marigold = Pot of marigold $96,000 (40-Marigold/pot) * Morning glory = Pot of morning glory $4,500 * Narcissus = Pot of narcissus $441,600 * Pansy = Pot of pansy $134,400 * Picher Plant = Pot of picher plant $723,200 * Pink Datura = Pot of pink datura $464,000 * Purple Datura = Pot of purple datura * Redbud = Pot of redbud $288,000 * White Datura = Pot of white datura $448,000 * Yellow Datura = Pot of yellow datura $480,000 Ribbon * Blue Rose = Bouquet of blue roses $288,000 * Green Rose = Bouquet of green roses $320,000 (16-Green Rose/ribbon) * Pink Rose = Bouquet of pink roses $320,000 * Purple Rose = Bouquet of purple roses $264.000 (24-Purple Rose/ribbon) * White Rose = Bouquet of white roses $240,000 (24-White Rose/ribbon) * Yellow Rose = Bouquet of yellow roses $192,000 Rice cooker * Paddy rice = Cooked rice $4,800 Salad dressing * Cabbage = Cabbage salad $1,900 * Onion = Onion salad $31,680 * Spinach = Spinach salad $33.280 * Broccoli = Broccoli salad $460.800 Textile processing machine * Cotton = Cloth Toaster * Wheat = Toast $2,500 Valentine's Day card * Cocoa = Chocolate $416,000 Vase * Black Tulip = Vase of black tulip $224,000 (16-Black Tulip/vase) * Carnation = Vase of carnation $56,000 * Green Tulip = Vase of green tulip (16 Green Tulip/vase) * Hyacinth = Vase of hyacinth $51,200 * Lily = Vase of lily $153,600 * Orchid = Vase of orchid $128,000 * Pink Tulip = Vase of pink tulip $144,000 * Purple Tulip = Vase of purple tulip $201,600 * Red Tulip = Vase of red tulip $120,000 (24-Red Tulip/vase) * Violet = Vase of violet $64,000 (64-Violet/vase) * White Tulip = Vase of white tulip $134,400 (24-White Tulip/vase) Winebottle * Cantury Plant = Pulque $156,800 Advanced Blender * Blueberry Juice, Carrot Juice, Mango Juice, Coconut Juice, Grape Juice, Cucumber Juice, Orange Juice, Hawthorn Juice, Lemon Juice, Tomato Juice, Peach Juice, Banana Juice, Plum Juice, Apple Juice, Cherry Juice, Watermelon Juice, Pineapple Juice, and Strawberry Juice = Mixed fruit juice $2,500,000 Patissier * Plum, Cherry, Watermelon, Pineapple, Strawberry, Blueberry, Mango, Coconut, Grapes, Orange, Hawthorn, Lemon, Apple, Peach, & Banana pies = Mixed fruit pie $5,000,000 Perfume Master * Lavender, Jasmine, Rose, & Orchid waters = Mixed perfume $800,000 Advanced Cake * Blueberry, Coconut, Orange, Lemon, Banana, Apple, Watermelon, Strawberry, Mango, Grape, Hawthorn, Peach, Plum, Chery, Pineapple (16 pieces each) = Fruit cake $500,000 Flower Basket (Secret Tulip) * Red Tulip, White Tulip, Pink Tulip, Purple Tulip, Green Tulip, Black Tulip (each of them required: 8) = Secret tulip basket $800,000 Advanced Plate * Cashew x 20, Sunflower x 20, Pistachio x 20 = Nut cold plate $200,000 Flower Basket (Secret Rose) * Yellow Rose, Pink Rose, White Rose, Purple Rose, Blue Rose and Green Rose (8 of each color) = Secret rose basket $1,000,000 Essential oil master * Lavender essential oil, Rose essential oil, Carnation essential oil = Mixed essential oil $700,000 Advanced salad dressing * Onion salad, Cabbage salad, Spinach salad = Caesar salad $200,000 =Items= Fertilizer - One packet of fertilizer can be used to grow the crops on one plot faster by two hours Invisible Gown - Wear it to avoid dogs. You can also steal all of the crops on someone's land without them knowing. Farm Dog - Farm dogs can chase away thiefs, but can only get the job done when they're not hungry. Butterfly Card - Butterfly cards can make all of the crops on your farm grow faster by 3 hours. Rainbow Card - Use the card without 24 hours of your crops ripening and you will harvest 1.5 times more. Feed Card - The feed card can be used to feed your dog for up to 3 hours. Lucky Card =Honor= Showroom The Showroom lists which Fruits, Tools and Processed Fruits you have had in your possession at one point in time or another. So, the first time you come into contact with any of the aforementioned, the showroom will change the picture from Black & White to Color, indicating your current or previous possession. Since the showroom is viewable by any friends that pass through your farm, they can check it to see which items you haven't had yet, and then make a choice to send you one. Medal The Medals section lists certain achievements that you either have or have not accomplished. Although viewable by any friends that pass through your farm, these medals offer no added benefit to Gameplay, but serve more as a record of personal achievement. Category:Browse